The present invention relates to a clip arrangement for fixing a strip to a structure. Clip arrangements of this type are used, in particular, for fixing decorative strips, in particular decorative strips as a window surround, in vehicles.
In known arrangements, latching means are available which have a plurality of teeth arranged in series so the decorative strips can be fixed at different depths according to manufacturing tolerances and irregularities in each case. A disadvantage in these arrangements can be that the force for applying a decorative strip increases with increasing depth of fixing which can lead to damage to the strip or makes automation of the handling process difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for fixing strips which is simple in construction, economical to produce and highly reliable in operation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clip arrangement in which the force for fixing a strip is substantially independent of the depth of fixing, but in which nevertheless great resistance to dismantling occurs. The object is achieved by a clip according to claim 1.